


Assassins and Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Dark Character, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Johnlock, John is Hector, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Why Did I Write This?, guixon - Freeform, or maybe not, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jumped to save John. John goes mad and turns into an assassin. Summary will be fixed later. Rating may go up<br/>:OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS:<br/>Due to circumstances in my own life, like school and a lack of time to write, I have to set this as on hiatus (Never mind that it really has been since May or something.) I hopefully will get back on to writing it over the holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins and Secrets

His entire body was screaming for air. His chest aching with every contraction of the blood pumping muscle in his chest. His heart lay shattered on the pavement below the hospital, along with the man that had jumped. He did everything he could as a doctor before being led away from the scene. It did not help. He cried. He tried to face the world like he always had. Everybody noticed how different he was from before, but most did not say anything about it, letting him have his time and space to recuperate. 

Every night he was haunted by the same nightmare. Every night he dreamt of the man who had ended his life on the pavement below a hospital building in London. Every night he woke up from his sleep, crying, mourning the loss of his best friend, a friend he had had feelings for. More than regular friendship at least, feelings he had never talked about. 

Finally, he locked the door to his heart. He locked away his feelings, his love and hatred towards his best friend and the man that had driven him to suicide.

Gradually, he lost it. His sanity got lost somewhere along the way, and he got twisted into a dark, dark version of himself. He was no longer a doctor, nor did he respect life. He established himself a name as Hector Dixon, which was far from his real name, but he was far more known as Hector than once-John H. Watson. John was no more, and what he had turned into was a psychotic gun-for-hire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hector Dixon, Peter Guillam. John and Sherlock. What in the world have I gotten myself into writing?


End file.
